PTL1 discloses a disposable spine which is capable of accommodating an injection needle in a main body thereof before and after use in order to prevent inadvertent injury with the injection, needle when a patient uses the syringe to administer a biomedical anti-cancer drug or anti-rheumatic drug to herself/himself at home.